Clarity
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Summaies are inside. This story is about Santana and Marley! Santana is Marley's mentor and Santana starts having feelings for her. But will Marley return the feelings? Its stats out as T but it will soon change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New story! I hope this one will turn out good! This is my new ship! Marley and Santana... Or Santana and Marley. I can't really find a good mash-up name for them. It's a little hard but I'll figure it out! Hope you guys will like it! And I hope after your done reading that you'll consider reviewing, following and favoriting! That would be hella awseome! Anyway enjoy the new story! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Puck, Mrs. Lopez**

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 1: Santana comes back to be a mentor. Marely wants to date someone who won't break her heart. Tina tells Santana about Sam and Brittany. Brittany confeses to Santana that her and Sam are dating. And Santana finds Marley cute. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 1 - Mentor's, Frienemies and Cuteness**

Santana didn't know what to think. She had to at least be sure it was true. She wanted to hear it from her best friend... If they still are best friends. She know's she messes her and she know's it will hurt to see her. But something is diffently up. When Tina told her about Sam and Brittany. She didn't know what to think anymore. _They look like they could be brother and sister_, she thought. It was just a little too creepy for her.

Santana was unpacking her bags when she heard a knock on her childhood bedroom. "Come in." When the door opened, it shut softly automatically. When she turned around, she was hoping it would be her mother. But she was diffently wrong. "Brittany."

The blonde beauty was standing in her doorway. She looked a little guilty from how she was standing. Her arms crossed and her face looked a little... Sad. "Hey. Santana."

"What are you doing here?" She didn't want to sound rude. But she didn't have the time to be messing around right now.

She didn't know what to say. She was scared of what she was going to think of her when she tells her. "I have something to tell you. And you probably won't like it."

Santana shook her head and sat down on top of her bed. Arms folded and legs crossed. "If your going to tell me about you and Sam... I already now."

Brittany was confused. "What do you mean? I mean who told you?"

The Latina glared at the Blonde. "Tina told me." _Yeah she told me. _"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I'm suppose to be your best friend. Best friends tell each other things." _I mean are we best friends? _"I loved you. And I know I was the one to break up with you. But did you really have to go out with Sam?" _Of all people she choose Sam! _"I mean if it were Artie you were going back out with, than that's fine, because I can actually stand him. But Sam? Really?" _She can do so much better. _"And to hear it from Tina... Some best friend you are."

Brittany was standing there with tears down her face. She knows what she did was bad. Keeping things from her best friend. But she wanted to keep it from her because she still needs to figure out if she still loves her and not Sam. "I'm sorry." _No your not. I can see it written on your face. _"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Santana shook her head and stood up. "I know but... Your my best friend Britt. And I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. I don't hate you it's just..." _I fucking love you. _"I need some time away from you. Just give me till the end of the week okay. You need to focus on Sectionals and school." She had nothing else to say but, "I think it's best if you left."

The blonde nodded her head and turned around to head out the door. Before she could leave, she turned her head slightly to say something. "_I will always love you the most_" And with that she left. Leaving Santana on her bed crying her heart out.

**...**

Marley was in a daze. She didn't know what had overcome her. But when she found out that Jake had cheated on her. She couldn't believe what he had done to her. _Stupid boys._

_**Flashback**_

_Marley was headed to Glee when someone pulled her into the nearest class room. She freaked out and pulled out her pepper spray almost to find it was Kitty who had pulled her by the arm. "God Kitty. Don't scare me like that. I almost pepper sprayed you." _

_Kitty let out a chuckle and placed her hands on her hips. "Look. As your best friend we wouldn't keep anything from each other right?" Marley nodded. "Well I have something to tell you. And your not going to like it." _

_Marley was now curious. "What is it?" Her eyes widdened. "Oh my god are you pregnant?" _

_Kitty slapped her friend in the arm. "No I'm not pregnant. I haven't slept with anyone in like a month so... No. It's about Jake." _

_Now Marley was curious. "What about Jake?" _

_Kitty looked down and sighed. "I saw Jake kiss another girl." _

_"Wait what? You saw Jake. Kiss another girl?" The blonde nodded. "Do you have proof?" _

_Kitty took her phone out and showed her friend the picture. Marley couldn't believe what she saw. A picture of HER boyfriend. Kissing another girl. "Marley. I'm so sorry." _

_Marley shrugged. Tears falling down her face. "I um... I think it's best if I break up with him." Her friend nodded and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for telling me Kitty. Your such a good friend." Kitty smiled and hugged her friend tighter. _

_"You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens. Okay?" _

_**End of Flahsback**_

Marley was done. She is so tired of boys and there stupid games. She might as well just be gay. "Ugh. Stupid boys and there good looks. Ugh!"

"You alright there Marley?" She turned around and saw her best friend. "Is it because you haven't broken up with Jake yet?"

Marley nodded. "I'm just so confused. I mean I might as well just switch teams if boys keep breaking my heart."

Kitty nodded and smiled. "Well, your not the only one."

Both the girls chuckled and headed to class. Marley was preparing to break up with Jake. And it won't be pretty.

**...**

_Santana was studying in her dorm when her phone beeped. It was Tina. Probably to check up on her like usual. The two were never close, but once in Santana's Senior year the two became way good friends and hung out when there dates were somewhere doing whatever it was they were doing. It was nice to have Tina as a friend. She was the best. And she hates to admit it. But she was pretty awesome. _

_"Hey Tina. You checking up on me?" She heard a laughter through the other end. _

_"Yeah. I did. But I have bigger news to tell you." _

_Santana was a little curious. "Your not pregnant or have STDS do you?" _

_"Eww no. It's about Brittany. And one Trouty Mouth." _

_Great. Now what did they do. "What about them?" _

_"Bram." _

_She was now confused. "Bram? What the hell is a Bram?" _

_"God. It's a mash up of there names. There dating." _

_Oh hell no! She thought. "What! Since when?" _

_"Mmm I want to say after you guys broke up." _

_"That little bastard. He know's I still love her." She was angry. _

_"Well if you want to punch him. I'd suggest you do it soon. I gotta go. Love yeah." _

_Santana was a little hurt. She had no idea that they were dating. And she diffently didn't want to hear it from Tina. Even though they are like best friends. But she just wished that Brittany would have told her instead of Tina. _

Santana was waiting for Finn and Mr. Schue to show up when she heard a cute laughter. She smiled at how people in Glee would interact. And how she missed this. Her friends and the family like in the club. When she turned to see where the laugh was coming from. She couldn't help but noctice a Brunette. She kinda had the Rachel Berry look. Except the sweaters. She had longer hair. Blue eyes. And she probably had a killer voice. Than she noticed the tiny blonde next to her. Cheerio uniform, Blonde hair and what seemed to be either blue or hazel eyes. She kinda reminded her a little bit of Quinn... But Quinn was a bitch so.

The next two people that came in, looked to be about Jake Puckerman and Ryder. She looked at Jake and thought that he had his brothers looks, but doesn't seem to have the badass in him. She just couldn't see it. Ryder kinda reminded her of Finn. Tall awkward and fat. But he was in good shape, had longer hair than Finn's, and probably a had better dances moves and more rythmn than Finn did.

Two more came in trailing behind the boys, Artie was being pushed by Sugar, followed by Sam who she was glaring at._ God I hate him._ Blaine, in his tight tight pants and gelled up hair. _Not a surprise. _Brittany came tumbling in with a black girl who she kinda remined her a little of Mercedes. The fierceness in her eyes and the soul in her heart. And it looked like she was keeping it real.

Other people started walking in when Mr. Schue and Finn finally came walking in._ Finally. _"Alright. Let's give a warm welcome to our guests. Santana Lopez." They clapped while she waved with a smile. "Mercedes Jones." Unique stood and clapped like she wanted her to do an encore. "And... Quinn Fabray." This time Kitty stood up clapping as fast and loud as she could. "Now. Finn here will decided who will mentor who. Now you all won't get mentored. And whoever doesn't get mentored will be with me and Finn at Booty Camp." There were groans and moans going around the room. No one enjoyed Booty Camp. Because one, they all get distracted. And two, they just don't like working as hard.

"Alright." Finn cut in. "Kitty, you're with Quinn."

Kitty had a big grin. "Dream come true." She whispered to herself.

"Unique, you're with Mercedes."

Mercedes pointed to her to tell her to get her booty over here. While Brittany said. "I knew it. Mercedes has a clone."

"And Marley, your with Santana."

Marley was a little nervoue. She's heard things about the Latina that were probably either true or not true. As she walked over towards Santana, she immediatly stuck out her hand. Hoping the Latina would take it. "Marley"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness. She took her and and shook it. While winking at the Brunette. "Santana Lopez. Badass. And also a total softy."

Marley couldn't help but blush. Santana was either flirting with her or she was just being Santana and trying to make her laugh. "Well, I want to be a singer on the radio, and my mom's the lunch lady."

Santana smiled at the rambling girl. _Okay. This girl is just like Rachel. Rambles, wants to be a star and is totally a cutie. But the only thing that doesn't make her Rachel Berry is that she doesn't wear hidious sweaters with animals on it._ "That's your mom. Well now I know where you get your smile from."

"You meet my mom?" Marley was now a little confused.

"I did actually. I wanted something to eat, and your mom was there to offer me some food. She was very sweet."

Marley couldn't help but smile. "My mom is pretty awesome. If you want, you could come with me after Glee and you can meet her personally." Now she was really rambling. "I mean only if you want to."

Santana chuckled softly. "I'd like that." Marley blushed and Santana couldn't help but smile. "Your cute."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was it okay? I might have to read it over and make sure it makes more sense. I hope it's okay. I really like these guys together. This is my new ship. (But don't worry. My heart still lies with Brittana.) Hope you guys liked the story! Let me know what you all think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New chapter! Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm really hoping this story will take itself somewhere. I really like this story and I hope you guys like it too. So if it doesn't go anywhere than I'm gonna keep continue. If not than I'm stopping it. But I'm hoping this story will go far! Anyways enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Puck, Mrs. Lopez**

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 2: Santana wants to impress Marley with a song. Kitty tries to terminate Jake by playing by his rules. Marley starts having feelings for Santana. And Santana wishes Marley was a little older. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 2 - A Song, A Challenge and Some Feelings**

"Alright Marley. Come on. You know you got this. You just have to focus."

Santana was having a little hard time keeping Marley focused. Marley was doing great don't get her wrong. But she just wasn't focusing. She doesn't know what's going on in her mind right now. But it needs to stop.

"Okay. Stop stop. Marley what is going on. You were doing great this morning. But what is going on inside that head of yours?"

Marley shrugged and layed down on the stage. She's been working so hard that she forgot to practice yesterday.

"Marley. What's going on?" The Latina asked, sitting next to her now friend. "You know you can tell me anything?"

Marley nodded and sat up. "It's just... Jake is, being mean to me."

Santana raised on eyebrow. "He isn't hitting you is he? Because if he is I'm going to kick his ass."

She shook her head and started crying. "He's just. He doesn't listen. He cheated on me. He interupts me when I'm trying to talk to him. All he cares about is himself. And I'm just tired of it. I don't know what to do."

Santana was now holding the crying girl. Trying to get her to calm down. "Can I sing you a song?"

Marley wipped the dry tears off her face and looked at Santana. "You want to sing me a song?"

The Latina nodded and stood up. And nodded at the piano player to start playing. When the music started playing, Marley smiled at the song as it was her new favorite songs in the world.

_(Santana) _

_I don't know why. You think that you could hold me_

_When you can't get by by yourself. And I don't know who_

_Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream_

_Baby, it's fine. You said that we should just be friends_

_While I came up with that line and I'm sure, That it's for the best_

_If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath_

_'Cause you may not believe. That baby, I'm relieved_

_When you said goodbye, my whole world shines_

Marley stood up and started singing along.

(Marley and Santana)

_Hey hey hey_

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying. And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

_And even if it started raining. You won't hear this boy complaining_

_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away_

_It's a beautiful day_

(Marley)

_It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line_

_'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool_

_Now I'm alright. Might've had me caged before, but not tonight_

_And you may not believe. That baby, I'm relieved_

_This fire inside, it burns too bright. I don't want to say "so long," _

_I just want to say "goodbye"_

The two were dancing around each other while the music kept playing.

(Marley and Santana)

_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling_

_If I'm drinking, then I'm buying, And I know there's no denying_

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing_

_And even if it started raining, You won't hear this boy complaining_

_'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away_

(Santana)

_'Cause if you ever think I'll take up_

_My time with thinking of our break-up_

_Then, you've got another thing coming your way_

(Marley)

_Cause it's a beautiful day. Beautiful day_

_Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away_

(Marley and Santana)

_It's a beautiful day_

Marley hugged Santana and stayed that way for awhile. Thank her friend and mentor for cheering her up. "Thanks for the song. It really's means a lot that you care for me."

Santana smiled and pulled away. "Hey. Your my friend okay. I'm going to care for you."

Marley smiled and hugged Santana one more time before pulling away. "I'm going to go break up with Jake. I'll text you later okay."

Santana nodded and watched the girl walk away. Once she was alone, she laid on the stage and just closed her eyes thinking to herself. _Maybe I can see myself with Marley. I like her, she's sweet, kind and just a happy person. I love her personality, and maybe in a week, I think I'm going to ask her out. _

**...**

Kitty was at her locker, pretending to be doing something while she checked up on Jake. She wants to terminate him. And she's going to do that by playing the games he plays. _He isn't going to get away with this. He will be embarrassed by the end of the day. Than he can think twice for hurting Marley. _

She shut her locker and started walking towards a football play. "Hey Washburn."

The boy turned around and nodded his head up. "Hey Kitty. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to slushie someone."

He smile grew bigger and leaned into the lockers. "Who's the loser I need to slushie?"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "Jake Puckerman."

He turned and saw the Puckerman flirting with a girl. "You want me to slushie him. Awesome." He left and headed to the big gulp machine. As soon as he got one, he walked up to Puckerman and yelled his name. "Puckerman!"

The tanned boy turned around and was immediatly hit with a slushy. Everyone in the school started laughing and the girl he had been flirting with walked away. "What the hell!" The football player just laughed and high fived his friends.

Kitty couldn't help but smirk at the action that just happened in the hallway. "Jake Puckerman. You are such a douchebee" She walked away and headed to class. Leaving the tanned boy standing there with slushie still on his face.

**...**

Marley was listening to her ipod when It's A Beautiful Day came on. She smiled at the memory of when her and Santana sang the song earlier. She wasn't paying attention and ran into someone who immediatly caught her.

When she looked up she smiled and her cheeks were all flustard. "You alright there Rose?"

"Yeah. Thanks for catching me Santana. I feel so embarrassed." She laughed and rolled her ipod up and put it in her backpack.

Santana couldn't help but smile. "It's cool. Just watch were your going okay. Don't want you getting hurt before Sectionals."

Marley blushed and looked down. "So um... Do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

"Sounds like your asking me out on a date Marley." Santana said with a smile.

Marley's eyes widened and shook her head fast. "No! It's just... I don't want to eat alone. That's all."

Santana smiles. "Sure thing. I'll eat with yeah. Where do you usually eat at?"

"The choir room." She said shyly.

"Wow. Rachel ate in the choir room almost everyday." She said positivly.

"Are you and Rachel friends?" Santana nodded and smiled. "That's good."

"I'll see you at lunch Marley." The Latina walked away and headed towards the choir room.

_Oh my god! I have feelings for Santana! _Marley was a little freaked out. She didn't know what to do about her feelings for Santana. But she assumed that the Latina had feelings for her too. She just needed to know if she did or not. Only way to find out.

Ask Santana Lopez out on a date.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Let me know what you thought of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New chapter folks! Hope you guys liked the last one. I know it's slow at first. But that's what I want for right now till like chapter 7. So hopefully it'll be good the rest of the way! I'm also leaning towards another Santana and Marley story. But I will continue other stories as well. So enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Puck, Mrs. Lopez**

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 3: Kitty know's about Marley's crush on Santana. Brittany is jealous of Marley and Santana's new friendship. Mrs. Lopez has a talk with Santana about liking someone younger. And Mike Chang show's of his fantastic abs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 3 - Talks, Crushes, Jealous People and Abs**

_Can I tell you something? -MRose_

_Is this about your secret crush on one Santana Lopez? -KWilde_

_How did you know about that? -MRose_

_Marley. I'm not stupid. I see the stares and the glances and the smiles, the fliriting. It's really obvious that you both like each other. -KWilde_

_It's that obvious? -MRose_

_Yeah it's pretty noticable atually. -KWilde_

_Do you think I should tell her? Or do you think that would freak her out? -MRose_

_I'd tell her when the time is right... Don't you think? -KWilde_

_Yeah I guess your right. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? -MRose_

_I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. -KWilde_

_What? I don't understand? -MRose_

_Marley. The girl can't stop starring at you. -KWilde_

_Really? She stares at me? -MRose_

_My god! You are so clueless. Everytime I see her starring at you, or smiling at you. I could make out that she really likes you! -KWilde_

_Marley? You there? -KWilde_

Marley didn't know what to say. I mean sure she likes Santana, but what she didn't realize is that Santana might like her too.

_Yeah sorry. Had a moment. -MRose_

_Look. Before she goes back to Kentucky, tell her you like her. I think it would be perfect time. -KWilde_

_Thanks Kitty. Your a great friend. -MRose_

_*Rolls Eyes* Duh! See you tomorrow -KWilde_

Marley needed to know for sure if Santana likes her. She needs to have at least some proof that the girl likes her. So Marley did the unthinkable. She texted the Latina.

_Hey do you want to hangout? -MRose_

_Sure! What did you have in mind? -SLopez_

_A movie marathon at my house? -MRose_

_Can I choose what we get to watch? -SLopez_

_Sure! As long as it's not to scary. :) -MRose_

_Don't worry. I won't pick anything scary. How about a romcom marathon? -SLopez_

_Awesome! You bring some movies and we can pick from your stack and than my stack. -MRose_

_WANKY! ;) -SLopez_

_And sure. That does sound awesome. What time do you want me to come over? -SLopez_

_Now? Or maybe after 6? -MRose_

_Alright than. See you tonight than. :) -SLopez_

Marley couldn't help but blush. She was so excited to see Santana tonight that she wanted to jump up and down for joy. She had picked out moives like, 50 First Dates, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days and The Wedding Planner. Such great movies for such a great situation. _Not_ _ really great choice of movies. But it's all I have that's really funny and romantic. _Marley needed some ideas to make the night... Not so awkward.

_Kitty. How do I make things not so awkward? -MRose_

_Just be your self. -KWilde_

_That's saying something... Espically if it's coming from you. -MRose_

_I'm serious! Just. Be. Your. Self! -KWilde_

_Fine! I'll be myself! I'll tell you what happens tomorrow! -MRose_

_Use protection! -KWilde_

**...**

Brittany was just having a wonderful day when she notices something... Uncommon. Santana Lopez being nice to... _I think her name is Mary? NO! It's Marley! _Brittany didn't understand there friendship. Sometimes she doesn't understand what's going on most of the time. But Sam is always there to help her through... Even though he is just a rebound from Santana... Which he doesn't know...

She was watching the two from her locker. Eyeing every more they make. Or every eye contact they make. She could tell that Santana at first was eyeing Marley up and down. Which was weird because Marley is like a sophmore. And she's a freshman in college. Than she notices Marley's blush of redness. Than the touching. Than the standing to close to each other... Brittany is basically noticing everything that they do. Which might be a little bit creepy. Which she really doesn't care.

She tried to make out what they were saying... But she could never read lips real well either. So she had someone spy on them for her. A local friend I'm assuming.

"What are they saying, over." She says into the walkie talkie.

_"I believe they were talking about movies and cuddling." _

She shook her head and takled into the walkie talkie. "Well what else have they been saying?"

_"Santana called her cute. And Marley just blushed." _

Brittany didn't like this new friendship. She knew it was going to lead somewhere real soon. And she didn't want it to happen at all. She needed to come up with a plan to destroy there frienship.

"I'll check back later Arite! Over and out."

**...**

It was Glee and everyone was having fun. Mike was showing off his dance moves and his abs... Which some of the girls thought it was hot. The boys... Just showed off there muscels to see who had bigger muscles.

Santana was talking to Marley about her duet with Blaine. Though there voices don't really mesh together. Santana thought it was a good idea anyway. "Okay. So I was thinking that we need to practice more. So I'm having you and Blaine practice for me after Glee today. Is that cool?"

Marley just nodded and sighed. "I'm so nervous. I've never sang in front of a crowd before."

Santana smiled and patted Marley's back. "You'll be fine. As long as you now the words, and know how to control your breathing than you'll be fine. And you can't mess up your dancing either."

Marley just nodded. She knew this was going to be hard. And she knew she needed to practice a ton. "So um. I had a good time last night." She said with a smile.

Santana smiled while nodding her head in agreement. "I had a good time too. We should do that more often. You know just, friends hanging out." _Even thought I want to be more than just that. _

Marley nodded. "I think that would be totally awesome. So um... How about tonight?"

Santana sighed. "I can't. My mother wants to do a mother daughter thing tonight... Which is a bit strange. How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good." Marley softly smiled and watched Mike as he flexed his muscles and showed off his amazing abs.

**...**

Santana was exhausted. She had never been so exhausted in her enitre life. She had run through Marley and Blaines duet it so many times, that it's basically stuck in her head. She was humming along when her mother called her into the living room.

"Hey mom. How was work?" She asked while sitting down next to her mom.

Mrs. Lopez smiled and nodded. "Work was alright. But I wanted to talk to you about something."

Santana was now worried. "Oh my god your pregnant?"

Mrs. Lopez raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No Mija I'm not pregnant. I don't need another child when I already have two of you."

"Right." Santana misses her brother. After being gone to college for two years and in London for three. She sorta misses how she would talk to him about everything. "How is Mateo doing anyway?"

"Your brother is curently dating a girl. And she looks very lovely."

Santana just nods her head and looks down at her hands. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She was getting a little nervous. She hopes this isn't another talk about sex. Because she's already had three conversations about it. One from her mom. One from her Dad. And one from her abuela. She's surprised that her brother hasn't given her that talk... Which is good because she doesn't need to her it again.

"I want to talk about you and your little friend... What's her name?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Marley?"

"Yes! Marley. I want to talk about you and Marley?"

Santana was now afraid. "Okay?" But she was more confused than afraid.

"Are you having sex with her?"

Santana chocked a cough out. "Mom! We are not having sex! I'm just mentoring her."

"Well you never know. I mean one thing leads to another and-"

"MOM! Just stop... Please just stop talking. Me and Marley aren't having sex. I promise."

Mrs. Lopez just nods and hugs her daughter. "Well good. I'm glad." She pulled away and smiled at her daughter. "Good night Santana." She stands up and heads to bed.

As Santana was getting ready to go to sleep, her phone had gone off. When she looked at her screen it had been a text. When she opened it, it had been from one Miss Marley Rose. Which made her smile.

_Thanks for all your help today! It really helped! -MRose_

_It's no problem. Just remember what I told you okay. -SLopez_

_Okay. You are the greatest mentor ever! -MRose_

_Duh! I'm the greatest person you'll ever meet. -SLopez_

_So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Santana. -MRose_

_Good night Marley. -SLopez_

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you all thought! Thanks! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New chapter is finally here! Now I want to try and do something. I don't know yet what I want to do. But once I figure it out. I'll let you all now. Now I am one hundred percent a Brittana shipper. Also. The Secret's That You Keep story will be re-writen. I'm not going to finish it. I'm just going to re write it. So I'd thought I'd let you know. Anyways hope you all keep on reading! Thanks a bunch! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Miss Rose, Puck, Rachel**

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 4: Santana and Miss Rose have lunch together and talk about her feelings about Marley. Puck wants to get into Kitty's pants. Marley finally breaks up witth Jake. And Santana has a surprise for Marley.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 4 - Feeling's, A Break Up, Sex and Surprises**

Santana was walking into the kitchen when she saw Marley's mom serving some douche bags who were making fun of her and her weight. She didn't like it when people would make fun of Brittany. And she isn't going to let that happen to Marley and her mom. So Santana walked up to them and lightly tapped on there shoulders.

"Hey douche bags. Why don't you take your comments somewhere else." She said. Hoping they would take the hint.

One of the football players laughed and shook his head. "Why would we do that?"

"Because if you don't. I will hurt you." She said with a more serious tone.

"Yeah right. Your just a dumb ass bitch."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "If you don't back off now. You and your friends are going to ever regret messing with me."

"What are you gonna do. Bitch slap me?" He laughed and Santana just shook her head.

"You just messed with the wrong bitch." So Santana does what Santana does best. Kick and scream. (Well not really scream but you know what I mean.) She had kicked the guy in the nuts, having the football jock fall to the ground. Next Santana punched a taller jock who immediatly fell to the floor. She went to one of them and kneeled down next to them. Whispering in his ear. "If you don't leave in about five seconds. I will literally rip your balls of and make you eat them. Do you understand?"

The football jock nodded and fleeded the lunch room. When she turned to the other jocks, they immiedatly left. Leaving Santana to smirk and walk back over to Miss Rose.

"Hey Miss Rose. How are you today?" She asked kindly.

"Well I'm doing better now thanks to you."

Santana shrugged and smiled. "Well I was hoping I could eat lunch with you?"

Miss Rose nodded and both headed back to the kitchen to sit down at the table. "So Santana. How was Marley is Marley doing this morning? She seemed a little stressed out today."

"Marley is doing great. She gets a little nervous though. But, I will teach her to not be so nervous." _I just... I'll never be able to be with her._

Miss Rose smiled and began eating her lunch. "Well I'm glad she has someone like you in her life. I actually wanted to ask you a question."

Santana nodded while eating her food.

"Do you like my daughter? And when I mean like. I mean more than just a friend."

Santana knew this was hard. Keeping her feelings inside and all bottled up. But if she let it out. Maybe it won't be to scary._Just tell the truth Santana._ "Yeah. I like her more than a friend."

"I see."

"Look, Miss Rose. I really care about your daughter very much. And I hope you give me your blessing one day that when the time is right... That I could date your daughter."

Miss Rose sat there for a minute. Thinking about what to say to the Latina who had feelings for her only daughter. But when she smiled at the Latina who really cared for Marley, she nodded. "Yes. You may date my daughter. But only when the time is right. Which I hope is really soon."

"I hope it's soon too." She said with a smile on her face.

**...**

Marley was at her locker when she saw Jake flirt with another girl. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed to break up with him. And she needed tto do it now. She slammed her locker and walked towards Jake. When she got up to him she pushed him into the locker.

"What the hell Marley!"

"We're done!" She spat out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you pig! We're done! Over!" _That's right you son of a bitch! _

"You can't break up with me!" He yelled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell do you think I am. I'm not your personal slave Jake! You can't just tell me what to do! You don't fucking own me! Your a fucking dick! You just play with other girls hearts just to break them! Well your not going to do that to me! Because we are sooo over!"

Everyone clapped while she took a breath that she had been holding for what seemed like forever. She was furious. She had finally stood up for herself and was brave enough to finally break up with Jake. She walked away with her head held high and finally, just finally.

She broke out into a smile.

**...**

Kitty was minding her own business when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find the older Puckerman standing in front of her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and shut her locker.

"Well. If it isn't the older Puckerman." She said.

He nodded and smiled. "You looking hot today Kitty."

"Why thanks. But is there something that you wanted? Because I need to go find Marley to congratulate her for breaking up with your pig of a brother."

He smirked. "Yeah I heard about that. But I was actually wondering if you wanted to hook up later?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me. Why would I ever want to hook up with you?"

"Because I'm hot."

She shook her head. "I'm not letting you get into my pants. Good bye Puckerman."

**...**

_Meet me in the auditorium after Glee. -SLopez_

_Your not going to yell at me are you? -MRose_

_Nope. Just get your cute little tush to the auditorium after Glee okay? -SLopez_

_If you say so. I'll meet you there. -MRose_

Marley was a little confused. She didn't know what Santana had for her. But she assumed it was a surprise. She hates to admit it. But she loves surprises. Like absolutley loves them.

After Glee was over, Marley headed over to the auditorium where Santana told her to meet her at. Once she got there. There was one spotlight on and it was in the middle of the stage. She was a little confused but headed over to the only light in the place.

"Santana!" She called out. But nothing. "Santana are you in here?" She was starting to get a little creeped out. But than she heard music. "Hello?" When the music got louder, she could hear a clinking of heals. Knowing that it's Santana, she turned around and saw that she had a single rose in her hand. "What is all this?"

Santana handed her the rose which Marley accepted with a smile. "I wanted to sing you a song. Because when I heard you broke up with Jake and you stood up for yourself. It made me think that maybe we can be really great friends."

Marley had nodded. Sat down on the stage and watched Santana do her thing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_

_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_

_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_

_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_

_Just ignore they don't know the rules_

_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_

_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_

_And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_

_Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up_

_But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

_You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_

_This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_

_You're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_(So hold your head up) So hold your head up high,_

_It's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Your golden, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Your golden, you're gold)_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

When the music stopped. Marley stood up and immediatly ingulfed Santana into a hug. Santan couldn't help but smile and hug back. "I'm assuming you liked the song."

"I loved it thank you." She pulled away and smiled at the Latina. "So you want to hangout?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that alot."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Let me know what you thought. The song was Gold by Britt Nicole. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New chapter is finally here! Now I want to try and do something. I don't know yet what I want to do. But once I figure it out. I'll let you all now. Now I am one hundred percent a Brittana shipper. Also. The Secret's That You Keep story will be re-writen. I'm not going to finish it. I'm just going to re write it. So I'd thought I'd let you know. Anyways hope you all keep on reading! Thanks a bunch! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Quinn, Mercedes, Mike **

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 5: It's Sectionals. Marley is freaking out. Santana tries to calm her down but does something she shouldn't have done. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 5 - Sectionals, Nerves and Kisses **

"Oh god! I can't do this!"

Marley was freaking out. Everyone was trying to calm her down but nothing worked. Even her mom tried to calm her down. And nothing. No one knew what to do. When Santana walked in, everyone turned around to stare at her. Santana stopped and saw that everyone was starring at her and than saw that Marley was freaking out. She walked toward the girl and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Marley, hey. What's wrong. Why are you freaking out?" She asked worriedly.

Marley wasn't breathing correctly. She didn't know if she could do this. Tears were running down her face and she had now idea how to calm herself down.

"Marley you need to stop freaking out."

She shook her head. "No no no. I can't. I can't do this. I'm going to mess up and I'm going to let everyone down."

"For gods sakes, Marley calm the fuck down." Kitty told her.

Santana glared at the Brunettes friend and turned her attention back to Marley. "Marely Rose. You can't give up now. I didn't mentor you for no damn reason. Now calm. The Fuck. Down!"

Marley was crying even more. She was now on hormone mode. And no one knew what to do. "Oh god. I'm going to faint on stage. Oh god oh god oh god!"

"Marley! Stop it right now! You are going to do just fine. Just calm down and stop crying god dammit!"

"No! I'm not going to stop! I'm freaking out because I'm going to mess up the songs. The words, the dancing. I'm gonna mess it all up! Oh my go-"

Marley was cute of with a pair of lips on hers. When she looked to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes. Santana Lopez was kissing her. Her! And in front of everyone.

"Oh. My. God." Artie said. Probably thinking it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Santana and Marley were kissing each other. And everyone was shocked. Especially Brittany. When they finally pulled apart. Santana looked at Marley and smiled. "You better yet?"

Marley nodded her head and immediatly kissed Santana one more time before pulling away. "Thank you."

Santana winked at her and stood up. "Now go kick some ass Rose."

Marley smiled and headed to the stage with her teammates. Santana was the last to leave, thinking about what she had just done. She kissed Marley. And in front of everyone. She was the one freaking out now. She was older than the girl. And it was probably against the law to date a minor.

Santana couldn't stay any longer. She needed to leave. She needed to get out of there before she breaks the girl's heart. And she didn't want to talk to Brittany either. So Santana left without even saying goodbye to anyone. Not even Miss Rose. She texted Marley. Hoping the girl will forgive her for leaving.

Once she was back home. She started packing her things. An hour later she wrote a note for her mom saying she had to head out early and that she'd call her later. Santana knows this will break Marley's heart. But she thinks this is the best for Marley. And for her as well.

**...**

_**Give it up for the New Directions! **_

(Jake)

_Turn up the music. Let´s get out on the floor_

_I like to move it. Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical. Out of control, Ah_

_There's people watching me, Ah. I never miss a beat_

(Marley)

_Still the night, kill the lights. Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight. 'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop. 'Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

(All ND Members)

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

(Kitty)

_(Oh)_

_My body's aching. System overload_

_Temperature's risingI'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicated. Taking the show, Ah_

_It`s got me hypnotized, Ah. Everybody step aside_

(Brittany)

_Still the night, kill the lights. Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight. 'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop. 'Cause it feels like an overdose_

_(feels like an overdose)_

(All ND Members)

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

(Joe)

_Come on and evacuate. Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate. Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate. Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate. You don't have to be afraid_

(Artie)

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad. So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy Yo lady Yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang. Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

(All ND Members)

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the dancefloor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

The clapping dies down once they start with there next song.

(Marley)

_Well, I'm holding on, yeah, I'm holding it all in_

_When it all goes wrong you just can't win._

_I can't stand another sunrise and I need a little rain_

_Well, the angels left this city and they won't be back again._

_Now I'm leaving California and I'll never look back._

_I took a picture for you but I painted it black._

_One more dream around a run away drive,_

_Now there's one less burned out star in the sky,_

_Leaving California tonight._

_There's a broken dream in Santa Monica, crushing night,_

_And that old movie, well, it's got in my way tonight,_

_And the lights are in the rear view and the stars up in the sky_

_And I don't know where I'm going, baby, but it's time to say goodbye._

_Now I'm leaving California and I'll never look back._

_I took a picture for you but I painted it black._

_One more dream around a run away drive,_

_Now there's one less burned out star in the sky,_

_Leaving California tonight._

_I've got a one way ticket, I'm a rolling stone,_

_I'm a goodbye kiss and then I'm going, going, gone._

_Like wind, like fire, like rain,_

_Know I'm never coming back again._

'_Cause I'm leaving California and I'll never look back._

_I took a picture for you but I painted it black._

_One more dream around a run away drive,_

_Now there's one less burned out star in the sky,_

_Leaving California,_

_Now I'm leaving California and I'll never look back._

_I took a picture for you but I painted it black._

_One more dream around a run away drive,_

_Now there's one less burned out star in the sky,_

_Leaving California tonight_

After about an hour. The annoucer finally made the announcment on who one.

_And the winner is... From Lima, Ohio the New Directions! _

Everyone was up and clapping for the winners. After everyone congradulated everyone. Marley was looking for one specific person. Santana Lopez. The girl that had kissed her. The girl who she got mentored from. The girl who she was totally crushing on. When she didn't see her in the audience she decided to check her phone. When she saw that she had a text. She couldn't help but smile at the name.

When she opened the text. Her smile immediatly turned into a frown. Reading the text once again. Marley couldn't help but tear up.

_Marley. I'm sorry. But I can't do this. I hope you can forgive me for leaving. Just now that I will always believe in you. No matter what. -SLopez _

**...**

**AURHOT'S NOTE: What did you guys think? There might be some spelling errors. But let me know if it made any sense. Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Okay. So I was hoping for more reviews on the last two chapters... But no. I wish there were more reviews because that would be awesome. Anyways I hope you guys really enjoyed the story. Because I've been trying and trying to be a better writer. And so far I think it's going great. Hope you all will enjoy this next chapter! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Miss Rose, (Don't know her name?) and Santana's rommate Taylor Hamilton **

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 6: Marley has a flashback to her kiss with Santana. Santana feels like crap about up and leaving Lima without saying goodbye. Marley asks Brittany to tell her where Santana is. And Kitty finds Ryder very, very sexy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 6 - Confusion, Roommates Getting Laid and Sexy Men In Tight Shirts**

_Flashback To Sectionals _

_"No! I'm not going to stop! I'm freaking out because I'm going to mess up the songs. The words, the dancing. I'm gonna mess it all up! Oh my go-" _

_Marley was cute of with a pair of lips on hers. When she looked to see who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes. Santana Lopez was kissing her. Her! And in front of everyone. _

_"Oh. My. God." Artie said. Probably thinking it's the hottest thing he's ever seen._

_Santana and Marley were kissing each other. And everyone was shocked. Especially Brittany. When they finally pulled apart. Santana looked at Marley and smiled. "You better yet?" _

_Marley nodded her head and immediatly kissed Santana one more time before pulling away. "Thank you." _

_Santana winked at her and stood up. "Now go kick some ass Rose." _

_End Of Flashback _

Marley was confused. She didn't know what had over come her. Or what over came Santana. But they shared and intimate kiss. Which was basically in front of the _whole_ Glee club. She didn't mind being kissed. She was really actually happy about it. But Santana leaving. Without saying goodbye. And all she got was a text saying she was _sorry. _Marley didn't know what to do. She wanted to call her. But she's feeling that the Latina won't even pick up.

Marley was on her way to the kittchen when her mom had called her into the living room. She sighed and headed straight for the couch. Sitting with both feet up. She looked a little sad. But morely upset.

"Marley. Are you okay?" Her mom asked.

Marley shrugged and kept quiet.

"Marley."

She looked up and started crying. "She left... She didn't... She didn't even say goodbye."

Her mom was confused too. Santana wanted to date her daughter. And she could of had a chance. But when she saw that Santana had kissed her. She knew that Santana made a mistake. She wasn't upset with the Latina. She just wished Santana had done it privatly with no one in the room. But she knows that Santana had to do it to get Marley to come down.

"Honey. I'm sure she had her reasons for leaving." She told her.

"Yeah like what." The brunette snapped.

"Just give her some time Marley. That's all she needs." Her mother got up and walked into the kitchen.

Marley sat there thinking about what her mom had said. Giving her time was all that she needed as well. So maybe this was a good thing. Maybe she needed to think some things over before she goes crazy to find the girl she _might be in love with. _But the only person that knew her well was the blonde cheerleader.

Brittany.

**...**

_Santana. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Please call me back as soon as you can. I think we need to talk about what happend. _

It had been two days since she came back to Kentucky. And she was already regretting it. She had only left Marley an _I'm sorry _text. And she wasn't real happy about it. Marley had called her that night. And she hasn't called or texted the girl back. Well not yet anyway. She needed time to process about what she had did. She had kissed Marley in front of everyone. She knew it would have calmed the girl down. But the looks on everyone's faces after she had pulled away. It was a little to much.

She was doing her homework when her roommate came barging in laughing as loud as she could. She raised an eyebrow and closed the book she wasn't even reading.

"SAN! YOUR BACK FROM THE LIBRARY! WANNA GO PARTY!" She screamed loudly where the neighbors probably heard.

She smiled and shook her head. "Taylor. Your drunk. I think it's time you call it a night."

Taylor pouted. "But Santana. I was going to get laid tonight. And by the hottest chick ever!"

Santana raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Which chick you talking about?"

Her roommate smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "One Hannah Blake."

Santana's mouth dropped opened. "Dude that chick is insanly gorgous."

Taylor nodded with the smirk still on her face. "So can I please go get laid? I promise I'll be back in the morning."

Santana sighed. "Be back by ten. We have practice and I don't want to be late. You know how coach was the last time we were late."

Her roommate nodded. Gave Santana a kiss on the cheek and stood up straight. "I promise. I'll be back by than."

Santana nodded and shooed the girl to leave so that she could go get laid. Once her roommate had left. She decided to text a certain blonde friend.

_How's your cheek fatty? -SLopez _

_I'm not fat Satan! I was pregnant. And my face is just fine. How's yours? -QFabray_

_My face is fine thanks for asking. So I have to tell you something. -SLopez_

_Is this about your little kiss with that girl you mentored? -QFabray_

_Who told you? -SLopez_

_Brittany told me. -QFabray. _

_Of course she did. Look. I don't know what to do. She called me and left a message. But I haven't called her back yet. -SLopez _

_Well why the hell nott? It's obvious that you like her. -QFabray_

_I guess I'm just scared of what she'll say. -SLopez _

_Scared? Well man the fuck up and do what's right you whore! -QFabray_

_Don't be a bitch Fabgay! Look I gotta go. Early practice. Night -SLopez _

She hated when Santana was a bitch to her. She knew she was going to be right if they kept the conversation going. But she didn't want that to happen. She feel asleep after about an hour. Needing her sleep for practice. Santana had dreamed of the night her and Marley had kissed. _Lovely. _

**...**

Kitty was on her way to the girls locker room when she saw Ryder without his shirt off. She had always wondered what he'd look like under all those tight _tight _shirts. She always fantasised abotu him. Which wasn't weird because she does that with all the guys she's had sex with. But Ryder was different to her. Something is telling her that she needed to ask the boy out or something. Maybe make him a deal or something.

Kitty also found the tall boy very very sexy. Which he totally was. Who wouldn't think he was sexy.

"Ryder Lynn. Your going to meet one very sexy Kitty Wilde."

She smirked and headed to class. Planning on what to do to Ryder once she gets him alone.

**...**

Early that morning. Marley rushed inside. Got her books inside and out of her locker and went to go find Brittany. Knowing her, the blonde will probably tell her... On second thought. She probably won't.

She saw the blonde and sighed. She thought she'd never find her.

"Brittany!"

The blonde looked up and immediatly regreted coming to school. "Hey Marley."

She stopped and looked straight at the blonde. "I know you know where Santana is."

The blonde shrugged and kept starring at the magazine in her hand.

"Brittany. I need to know where she went." She pleaded. "Please."

Brittany knows better not to go behind her best friends back. But she thought that her and Marley always looked cute together. She sighed to herself and closed her magazine.

"If I tell you. You promise not to tell her I told you?"

The brunette nodded and smiled.

"She went back to Kentucky. Her dorm number is 15 and her dorm hall is called the Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Marley raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

The blonde nodded and stopped for a minute. "Wait... I think it was... I don't remember. Shit. Um... Oh it's called Kentucky's Girls Dorm Hall."

The brunette nodded. "Okay? Um thanks. I think I can find it." She walked away before she was pulled into a hug.

"Keep her happy okay." The blonde told her. Holding her tight into a hug.

"I promise."

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Was it to short? I promise the next one will be longer! Let me know what you all thought of it! Thanks! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Sorry it took so long for this update. My birthday was last week and I didn't feel like updating. I've been crazy busy like always. If you want! Follow me on twitter: samoangirl101. I'll give you all the updates on when I'm uploading next. Hope you all will follow me! :) Thanks and enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Taylor Hamilton, Brandon (College Guy), Miss Rose **

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 7: Marley and Kitty go to Kentucky. Kitty flirts with a College dude. Miss Rose is worride about Marley. And Santana and Marley try the long distance. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 7 - Kentucky Road Trips, Flirtatious Kittys, Worried Mothers and Long Distance Relationships**

It had been a long drive. To long for Marley's sake. She couldn't handle it anymore. Kitty was driving her nuts. She didn't know why she brought her. But she was the only one who she thought of who would actually come with her. She wondered if Unique would have gone... But for what had just happened at sectionals and the whole kissing my mentor. She's just gonna let the girl have some space.

Jake on the other hand thought it was smoken hot, that the morning after he and his brother Puck suggested they have a threesome. And Marley's words were _'No Way'_ But Kitty's words were, _'You Perverted Animals' _So she just walked away and didn't look back.

They were on there way to the University when she all of a sudden realized that she hadn't told her mom on where she was going. She wanted to tell her now but she was driving and she was going to ask Kitty. But the girl literally falls asleep everytime she opened her mouth. So she just decided to do that later.

About an hour later, the girls were finally at the University of Lousiville. She didn't know where she was going. And Kitty didn't really help either because her eyes are on the totally hot college dudes.

"Kitty! Will you stop messing around! We have to focus." She was not in the mood.

Kitty had put her hands up in deffence and just shrugged it off. "So what is her dorm called again?"

"Um Brittany said it was Kentucky Fried Chicken? No that's not it. Shit!" They were walking around what seemed like forever when she felt her blonde friend slap her in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck Kitty!."

She pointed towards the dorm halls. "Look. The girls dorm is right there."

She looked straight ahead and saw that the girls dorm had said. _Kentucky Girl's Hall Dorms. _Her smiled went bigger than ever and the two girls headed straight inside.

**...**

Miss Rose was a little worried. She had no idea where her daughter was. No phone call. No text. Not even an email. She had no clue on where her daughter was. So she decided to call the one person she knew who would solve all her problems.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi Mrs. Wilde it's Millie Rose how are you?"

_"Oh hello! I'm doing good. How are you?" _

"I"m doing alright. Listen. Do you happen to know where Marley is? Is she hanging out with Kitty?"

_"Oh she didn't tell you. Kitty just texted me about four hours ago and they were headed to Kentucky to visit one of Marley's friends." _

She thought for a moment. _Marley doesn't know anyone in Kentucky? _Unless... She's going to see Santana who goes to The University of Louisville. She sighed in reliefe when she finally figured it out.

"No she didn't. Thank you for telling me. It was nice talking to you."

_"You too sweetie. Don't be to hard on her. She probably forgot to call you. You know how those two are." _

That she does. "I won't. Bye bye now." She hung up the phone and decided to text Marley herself.

_Marley. I know you probably forgot to tell me that you were in Kentucky. But next time you go somewhere call me. And tell Santana I said hi. Don't let that girl go okay. She is to special. Love you baby. -MamaRose _

_Santana. I just thought I'd let you know that I hope your having a good day. Remember what I told you and don't stress yourself out. You are greater than anyone else. -MamaRose_

_Thanks Mama Rose. You sure know how to make me smile. -MissSantanaLopez _

_Will it's my job to make my girls smile. -MamaRose _

_I know. I promise the next time I visit. You'll be ther first person I want to see. :) -MissSantanaLopez _

_I better be. Night love. -MamaRose _

_Night! -MissSantanaLopez _

She didn't know why Santana had put that as her name in her contacts. She just did. It was sweet. It was telling her how mature she was and how she's going to love her daughter dearly.

"That girl is full of surprises."

**...**

She coulnd't believe it. She had left her alone. ALONE! She didn't want to be along right now. But her she is. Standing in front of Santana's room. Waiting to knock on the door. But she needed to check on Kitty. So she looked down the hall and saw her blonde friend flirting with some guy named Brandon. Who looked like he got to many tannings in one day.

She rolled her eyes and finally knocked on the door. She was nervous don't get her wrong. But she didn't know what Santana will say when she sees her. She just hopes she doesn't get rejected.

Before she could walk away, the door had swung opened. Santana's eyes went wide and was diffently shocked. "Hi."

"Marley." Santana was confused. "What are you doing here? And all by your self?"

Marley just smiled and nodded down the hall. "Kitty came with me."

Santana looked down the hall to see her flirting with Brandon. _That guy needs to stop tanning so much. _She shook her head and looked at Marley. "I don't even want to know how you guys even became friends."

Marley just blushed and was still a little bit nervous. "So are you gonna let me in. Or what?"

Santana sighed, and opened the door wider for Marley to come in.

Marley had noticed that one side of the room was messy. And one side of the room was clean. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth so she could ask, "So which side is yours? Please tell the messy side is your roommates?"

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Yeah my roommate is hella messy."

"You sure it wasn't you who made the mess?" She asked curisouly.

Santana nodded her head. "I'm pretty sure. I have a rather big OCD when it comes to cleaning things."

"I bet you do."

Santana just starred at her. Hoping she was going to say something else. "So I talked to your mom today. Well she more like texted me."

Marley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My mom texted you? Wow... She only texts me when my music is to loud. Or when I'm over at Kitty's being a pain."

The Latina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm just cooler than you."

Marley pushed the girl and crossed her arms. "Yeah well I'm her daughter so she should be texting me more."

"Aww the poor baby." She teased.

Marley just rolled her eyes.

It was quiet for awhile. The two not knowing what to say to one another. Santana had nothing to say. Marley on the other hand had plenty to say to the girl.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

Santana looked up and cooked her head in confusion. "Do what?"

Marley looked down with a frown forming on her face. "Why'd you leave?"

Santana was know understanding. The brunette needed answers. But Santana didn't know if she could give it to them.

"Because." _Nice answer idiot. _

Marley shook her head. "Because why?"

_Fuck me. _"Because I was scared okay!" She shouted. "I was scared."

_What is she so scared of? _"Why are you sacred?"

_Is she really gonna make me answer that? _Santana sighed. "Because I like you okay. I fucking like you."

_She likes me? Well damn. _"You-You like me? As in... _Like Me like me?_"

The Latina nodded and stepped closer to the girl. "Yeah. I really do like you."

Marley smiled at the Latina. "I like you too."

_YES! _"You do?" The brunette nodded and kissed Santana softly.

"I do."

**...**

About an hour later, the two were on Santana's bed all snuggled up.

"You know this is gonna be hard for both of us right?"

Marley nodded. "Yeah I know. It's just... I want to try."

Santana sighed and thought for a moment. _Do I want this as bad as she does... Well of course I do. _She smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I want to try too."

Marley snuggled more into Santana and smiled. "So we're really gonna do this?"

"Yeah we really are."

"And we're gonna talk everyday?"

"Yeah."

"So, your gonna be my girlfriend?"

"Yup. Sure am."

"Good."

Before the two good seal it with a kiss, Marley's phone had gone off. "Who is it?"

"My mom. She needs me to come home." She sat up and looked at Santana. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to munchkin."

The two sealed there relationship with a kiss.

Santana had walked Marley and Kitty back to Marley's car. Kitty had gotten Brandon's number and immeditaly started texting him.

"I'll call you when I get home okay."

Santana nodded and kissed her on the lips. "You better."

**...**

It was a long drive for Marley. She had already missed her girlfriend. But as she got home, she knew she was going to be in big trouble. Which sadly surprised her that she wasn't in trouble at all.

_Got home safely. Sleep tight love. -MRose_

_Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. -SLopez _

Marley smiled at the text and went straight into a deep sleep.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Let me know! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Clarity**

**A SANTANA AND MARLEY STORY BY: LOVEISLOVEANDBRITTANAISENDGAME**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: God it's been awhile since i've updated this story. So here is a new update! Hope the other one was okay. I hope this story is okay so far. I'm not sure how far I want to take it. But will see. Anyways enjoy the new chapter! :) **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Artie can walk. Sam and Brittany are together. (Sadly) (But I am a total Brittana shipper!) Santana and Marley do fall in love in this story. (But I won't tell you when.. Sorry) And if there's anything more I need to say I'll just add it all later... Oh! Tina and Mike don't break up. Neither does Blaine and Kurt. **

**PAIRINGS AND CHARACTERS: Santana/Marley, Sam/Brittany, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Quinn, Rachel/Brody, Ryder/Kitty, Arite/Sugar, Tina/Mike**

**GUEST APPERANCES: Miss Rose, Taylor Hamilton**

**RATED: T/M (For Future Chapters) **

**SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 8: Marley and Santana talk all night long. Santana and Taylor go out to a club and they get a massive hangover. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MADE UP CHARACTERS AND THE MADE UP STORY! IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD MAKE GLEE INTO A REALITY TV SHOW... BUT SERIOUSLY, ISN'T THAT WHAT WE ALL WANT. I KNOW I DO. **

**...**

**Chapter 8 - All Nighters, Clubs, and Massive Hangovers **

_"Babe. You sure you want that solo for regionals? I know how you are when your nervous. I should know I kissed you to calm you down." _

Marley couldn't help but smile. "Yes I know. I was there. I felt them. They are quit soft."

_"Well if I didn't know any better, I think your flirting with me." _

"Well that is the point dear."

_"I miss you Marley." _

The brunette frowned. "I miss you too. When are you coming to visit?"

_"Next weekend. Coach is going out of town that week so I get to come down for the whole week." _

Marley smiled. "Well I can't wait." She yawned and heard a slight chuckle over the phone. "What's so funny?"

_"Your tired babe. Why don't you go to sleep?" _

She yawned once again. "No no. I want to keep talking to you."

_"Babe. Please. You have school in the morning. Go to sleep."_

The brunette rubbed her dreary eyes. "I don't wanna."

_"Please. I promise to call you in the morning." _

Before Marley could answer she had already fallen asleep.

_"Goodnight Marley." _

**...**

"LOPEZ! GET YO ASS UP!"

Santana couldn't help but groan in her pillow. And Santana immediatly glared at her roommate. "What the hell Hamilton!"

"Get up bitch! We goin' out!" She started putting on her shoes and starts throwing stuff at Santana. "Come on bitch! Lets go!"

"I'm not going out tonight!" She said to the brunette.

"Please! Just one drink! Please please please!"

Santana was now getting fustrated! "Will you shut up! I'm trying to sleep okay! Just go out with Hannah!"

"But she went back home! I have no one! PLEASE!"

"If I say yes will you shut up!"

She nodded and smiled. "We goin' get waisted!"

"I am not getting waisted. You can get waisted. But I'm not getting waisted."

The brunettes face suddenlt feel. "But thats the whole part of going out. Is to get drunk and get laid."

Santana sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Look I have a girlfriend. I'm not doing any of that stuff."

"Oh my god. That is so precious. Have you guys had sex yet?"

"No. And she isn't ready. So we're waiting."

"Pssh" Her shorter friend said. "Thats so laim. I say you get up on that and ride it."

Santana shook her head and slapped the girl in the shoulder. "Dude. Just shut up and I'll meet you down stairs."

"Okay. But if you don't hurry up. I leavin' yo ass." Her roommate walked out of the room leaving Santana to think of a way to tell Marley. So she decided to call her.

_"Hello?" _

She smiled. "Hey babe."

_"San! Hey! What's up? Are you okay?" _

Santana couldn't help but smile more. "Yes I'm okay. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

_"Okay. What is it?" _

She sighed. "Well. I just. I want to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do tonight."

_"What's that suppose to mean?" _

Santana sighed. "I'm going to a party of some sort. And.. I wanted your permission to drink. I mean if that's okay."

_"San. Babe. I don't care what you do. As long as you don't cheat on me it's fine. I trust you." _

She couldn't help but smile. Her girlfriend trusted her to not do anything stupid. Well drinking was stupid. But still. Nothing stupid. She didn't want her girlfriend to not trust her. She wanted her to trust her.

"Well thanks Mar. I promise I won't do anything to stupid."

_"Well good i'm glad. Have fun tonight okay." _

"I will." She smiled shyly.

_"Good night Santana." _

"Night Marley."

**...**

_**The Next Morning **_

Santana couldn't help but groan. She had the biggest hangover in the world. It felt like someone had beat her up with bat and than blew an airhorn right in her ear. Before she could get up, there had been an arm wrapped around her waist. She was confused. She didn't sleep with anyone tonight. Hell she barley even drank. She had two drinks and that was it. She turned herself around and noticed that a blonde person was in her bed... Fully clothed. _Thank god. _

"Fuck" She murmured. She didn't know what to do. So she hit the mysterous person on the head making them joilt up.

"What the hell." The mystery person sounded kind of familiar.

"Hannah?" _Shit Taylor is going to kill me. Except I think Marley will beat her to it._

"Santana? Where the fuck are we?"

That was a good point. Where were they? "Um... It looks like your dorm room."

She sat up and fell back on her pillow. "Taylor is going to kill us."

She nodded. "You got that right." She thought for a second. "We didn't do anything did we?"

"No. Me and Taylor got in a fight and you came and comforted me. I proimse we didn't do anything."

She nodded. "Good. Cause if we did. I would have to explain to my girlfriend that I had cheated. Which I didn't so." Now things became awkward. "I should probably go. I'll see you at practice."

"Bye Santana."

She sighed in relieaf after she left. She was glad that she didn't do anything last night. She needed to see Marley. And she neded to see her now.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not really my best chapter. This is sort of a filler chapter. There is going to be some drama in the next chapter or two. Haven't decided yet. Next chapter my be a filler as well. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! :) **


End file.
